A cup-shaped axially symmetrical component having a cup vertical wall part and a cup bottom wall part is known as a component used for a transmission or the like of a vehicle. If common drawing is used to obtain a cup-shaped axially symmetrical component, a cup shoulder part abutting on a shoulder R part of a drawing punch is thinned. As literatures to disclose a technique to improve or to avoid the above, Patent Literatures 1, 2 below are known.
In Patent Literature 1, first, drawing is carried out by an apparatus for drawing, to form a workpiece into a cup shape. Next, in Patent Literature 1, a cup bottom part of the cup-shaped workpiece is subjected to coining by an apparatus for coining, to supply a material from a cup bottom part to a cup shoulder part having been thinned due to drawing, so that the cup shoulder part is thickened.
In Patent Literature 2, a punch is inserted into a cup-shaped workpiece and an inner wall surface of a cup vertical wall part is restrained by the punch. Subsequently, in Patent Literature 2, an outer wall surface of the cup vertical wall part is subjected to ironing from a cup opening part side toward a cup bottom part side by a roller, so that a cup shoulder part is thickened.